marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Daredevil's Suit
| Model = | Version = | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Matt Murdock | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Originally made by Daredevil to conceal his identity as a crime-fighter. | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = Stan Lee; Bill Everett | First = Daredevil Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Daredevil has used five costumes in the course of his career as a crime fighter: an all black prototype costume, his original yellow-and-black costume, his modern red costume, a black-and-red armored costume that was used temporarily, and a newer black-and-red costume which was used during the Shadowland saga. Prototype Suit First appearance: This is the first costume worn by Daredevil. When Matt Murdock returned to New York he found Hell's Kitchen had fallen into a state of decay and disrepair. He met a young girl named Mickey hiding in the remains of Fogwell's Gym and befriended her. Around this time Wilson Fisk was assuming control of New York's underworld. He engaged in new criminal ventures like prostitution and child pornography. Fisk instructed his men to procure a child and they kidnapped Mickey. Donning a makeshift costume consisting of a black sweatshirt, sweatpants, a black bandana covering the top half of his face, and a police baton, Matt set out to rescue Mickey and the other children Fisk kidnapped. Yellow and Black Suit First appearance: Early in his career Daredevil wore a yellow and black body suit with a large red D on the chest. This suit would later be modified slightly to include two overlapping D's, a design element that was incorporated into the red suit. Red Suit First appearance: Daredevil later retired his yellow and black suit and created his red costume, it has red lenses, the double D symbol is red out-lined with black and the suit itself is all red. Armored Suit First appearance: Daredevil donned a heavily armored suit after his red suit was destroyed in battle against the Wild Pack. He would later wear it to fight Hellspawn. Shadowland Suit Daredevil wore this suit while possessed by The Beast. Once he returned to Hell's Kitchen from San Francisco, he returned to wearing a dark grey suit with some red highlights similar to his Shadowland look. Sam Fisk's Suit In an alternate future, Sam Fisk had this suit created to atone for his family's sins and honor the legacy of his predecessor. The suit increased his strength, agility, and durability. By Fisk's own admission the suit did most of the moving for him: his muscles suggest a motion, then the suit takes over and follows through. The suit had compartments built into the thighs, which Fisk used to conceal a variation on Daredevil's Billy Club, and two pistols. The suit was equipped with surveillance and targeting systems, which identified targets and threats for Fisk, and even aimed his pistols for him. Small rockets were built into the suit's waist and boots, which allowed Fisk to gain altitude on his jumps. The suit was also bulletproof. Alternate Versions Image Reality Description Earth-701306 Earth-199999 In Marvel's Daredevil, Matt Murdock makes Melvin Potter create him a suit in exchange for protecting his lover Betsy Beatty. Wilson Fisk later gets a copycat suit from Potter, worn by Benjamin Poindexter in a scheme to frame Daredevil as a criminal. | CurrentOwner = Matt Murdock | PreviousOwners = Danny Rand, The Beast | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} ru:Костюм Сорвиголовы Category:Suits Category:Daredevil Equipment